


It's not possible to forget you

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Laura's birthday and she thought her friends forgot about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not possible to forget you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this tiny OS in honor of my friend Emma's birthday.  
> Happy birthday again Emma!!
> 
> To other readers, enjoy!

“-Carmillaaaaaaaa !! Hurry up !! We’re gonna be late !  
-I’m coming!”

Carmilla ran from the bathroom to the dorm rooms’ hallway.

“-Thanks for picking me up Ginger 1.  
-No problem. Now close your damn down or Perry’s gonna be pissed at us for being late.”

They arrived at Perry and LaF’s dormroom.

“-Oh finally! You’re here.  
-Yeah, our favorite vampire took her time getting dressed in her favourite leather pants. And those black heals.  
-They’re Louboutin, Ginger 1! I had to make sure to be perfect for my cupcake. Speaking of wish, when is she supposed to arrive?  
-Danny told me they were on their way.  
-Thanks Ginger 2. So, she really thinks we all forgot her birthday and only Xena remembered?”

That was LaFontaine’s idea. They said that Laura had to think they all forget her so the surprise would be bigger. Obviously the tiny human was super mad at her girlfriend but just told her Danny asked her for her help for something. Thankfully, Carmilla knew Danny was the one supposed to keep Laura away for two hours so the tall ginger pretended needed advices for the next Summer Society event and at the same time advices for her love life with Kirsh.  
Ten minutes later, the light was off in the dorm room. They could hear footsteps and two persons talking outside.

“-I just have to stop by Perry’s quickly, she said she had some papers for my party or I don’t know what. You’re ok coming with me before I lead you to your room?  
-No problem Danny.”

Danny knocked and opened the door. They entered. Laura was surprised that the light was off.

“-Why is the light off??”

They the light was turned on. A huge “SUUUURPRIIISE” could be heard. The dorm room was decorated with a streamer made by LaFontaine. Laura could read “Happy Birthday Laura” on it.  
She smiled and cried of happiness.

“-Did you really think we could’ve forgot our favourite journalist?”

Carmilla came closer to her girlfriend, saying this. Laura took her to a passionate kiss followed by a round of applause and cheering.

“-Happy birthday, Laura  
-Thanks Carm!”

Laura turned to thanks everybody and the little party started for one of Laura’s best birthday ever.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
